The Dark Prince
by Black Rose of Fire
Summary: After a failed mission, Death the Kid starts acting strange, and Maka won't stop, until she uncovers her friend's dark secret, even if it means she will join him in the Darkness. RATING MAY GO UP! Pairing Maka x Death the Kid (Side pairings: Tsubaki x Blackstar, One-sided Soul x Maka, Stein x Marie)
1. The Awakening of the Prince

**Hi everyone! So, after watching the anime, and reading some of the manga, I have decided to try writing a Soul Eater story! It is a vampire story, but only slightly, and I certainly hope it's not too cliché. As I was coming up with this story, I had a lot of help, from a friend of mine****, ****MariiKo. So, a shout-out for her! Thanks so much! And without further adieu, my new story, The Dark Prince!**

It was a dark night, in Death City. Almost no light could be seen, with the exception of the bloody grinning moon. A young Shinigami, unaware of the haunting change going through his veins, shifted in his sleep. Death the Kid. Turning on his side, he mumbled something about,

"Symmetry is the best thing in the world."

Suddenly, he started shivering.

_**Kid's Dream**_

_Kid was floating in a black abyss. He looked around, unable to see his own hand in front of his face._

"_Where am I?" Kid's voice reverberated throughout the darkness. A cold, dark voice penetrated the darkness, and sent an icy shiver down Kid's spine._

_**So you've finally begun your awakening? It took longer than I thought it would.**__ The voice steadily grew closer._

"_Who are you?!" Kid scanned the void and in the direction of the voice, a small light formed._

_**Come to me, Son of Death. Now that you have the power, we only need to awaken it. Do so, and your greatest dreams and desires shall be yours for the taking.**_

_Kid glared at the light that had intensified during its little speech. "What do you mean, by "my greatest dreams and desires"? I work for my father, to preserve peace in the world. And other than perfect symmetry, there is nothing else I could want!" Kid wracked his brain, attempting to understand what the voice meant. 'The only other thing I could want,' Kid thought, 'is the girl of my dreams, love.'_

_**Yes. I know you want that girl. The one I have seen you fall all over yourself for. I've been in your mind for a month, and now I know for certain. You love that girl, don't you, Death the Kid.**_

_Kid flushed crimson, and looked away. "I have no idea what you are talking about."_

_The voice chuckled. __**You know who I am talking about. The girl with the Grigori soul. The one who has courage like no other. The one who defeated the Kishin Asura, with a punch to the face. The girl you fell in love with the moment you laid eyes on her. Maka Albarn.**_

_Kid jumped (if it's possible to jump whilst floating in the air), and whirled around to face the light, which was slowly forming to create a humanoid shape._

"_I have no idea what you are talking about! Maka is my friend! A very good friend!" _

_The voice, (who was almost completely formed) spoke, in a condescending manner._

_**It's not good to lie to yourself, Shinigami. I have seen the longing looks you give her. The jealousy in your eyes, when that fool weapon of hers touches her in any way. The hatred you feel for him, every time he insults her, or hurts her. Yes, Kid. I know you love her. And with my help-**_

_The voice paused, as it became whole._

"_Y-you!" Kid pointed a shaky finger at the voice, which had formed into a person._

_**Yes, me. With my help, she will be yours and yours alone. Because, Kid, I am you.**_

_The figure before Kid looked like an exact duplicate, with the exception of the dark aura that surrounded the other, darker Kid. This, "other" Kid, smirked, and the real Kid could see sharp-looking fangs. Actual fangs._

"_B-but how? How the hell are you me! I am me! The me that is total asymmetrical garbage! YOU. ARE. NOT. ME!" By this point, Kid was shaking._

_**Take my hand, Young Reaper. And you will have her. You will have powers that surpass the Kishin. That surpasses your own FATHER!**_

_Kid's dual golden eye glazed over. He extended his hand towards the "Dark Kid"._

"_I will… have her… I will… surpass my father."_

_The Other Kid grinned, his own light glinting off his fangs._

_**Yes. You will slowly absorb, and become one with me! Accept your fate!**_

_He grasped Kid's hand. The instant they touched, Kid felt a rush of extremely dark power engulfing him, breaking him out of his trance. _

"_No! Stop! I won't…accept… this POWER!" Kid fell to his knees, as the voice spoke its few final words._

_**Too late, dear boy. I am you, and you are me. You will slowly become the Dark Prince.**_

_With that, Kid's body absorbed the Dark Kid, and the real Kid fell unconscious._

_ (_**No one's P.O.V)**

The grinning sun glared upon Death City, as if it knew something bad was about to happen. In Gallows Manor, all was silent. Until the clock hit 8:00am.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kid awoke with a scream. **(****And after the horrible nightmare, who wouldn't?**)

"Kiddo!" The door to Kid's room flew open with a loud BANG. There in his doorway stood the twin pistol Thomson Sisters: Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson, and her younger sister, Patricia "Patty" Thompson.

"We heard a scream! What's wrong?" Liz looked around and groaned. "Please tell me this isn't one of your "symmetry fits", is it? Cause if it is, I'll have Patty paint giraffes all over the house." Patty jumped up, and pumped her fist in the air.

"Yay!"

Kid groaned, and placed his hand to his head. "Oh damn! My head is killing me!" Kid looked around, blinking his eyes, as if he were a newborn child, seeing the world for the first time.

"Kiddo! Are you okaaaaay?" Patty jumped on Kid's bed. With lightning fast, inhuman reflexes, he was on the other side of the room, eyes glowing brightly.

"Whoa, Kid! Chill! Are you alright? That was fast, even for a Shinigami, like you!" Liz stared at the young reaper, noting that he looked different; Paler skin, slightly more muscular, yet somehow, more thin, and lithe. Eyes glowing like miniature suns. And when he opened his mouth, she could see small, but sharp fangs.

"Kid! W-what happened to you?!"

The young Shinigami straightened up, and looked Liz straight in the eye, causing cold shivers to go down the older Thompson Sister's spine.

"I have something to tell you."

**And there it is! The first chapter! I'm excited for this story, and I sincerely hope whoever reads it, with enjoy it! Updates will not be regular, but I promise I won't give up on this story. I know things are a bit confusing, but most of this will be cleared up next chapter. Please read and review! See you soon! Ja Ne!**


	2. How It Started (Part One)

**Hey, look! An update! Well, First, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and helped me get motivated to write this second chapter! And I must thank a guest reviewer, who has given me some really good ideas. But before I can start writing, I must once again thank all of you wonderful people who have taken the time to read my story. It means a lot to me. Thanks Mariiko! Without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

**(see bottom authors note for explanation as to why this is sooo late.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE OWNER!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Kid's voice, thinking, speaking**

_**Kid's voice merging with the other voice**_

Chapter 2

The Thompson sisters and Death the Kid all sat in the grand living room of Gallows Manor.

"So…." Liz fidgeted, and squirmed in her seat, unable to look into Kid's now glowing eyes. Her sister and she were sitting on the couch while Kid sat in an armchair. Kid shifted uncomfortably, not sure where he should begin explaining.

"So, Kiddo! Why did you act like a spasticated kishin this morning?" Patty was bouncing up and down in her seat, until Liz shot her a glare and sharply elbowed her in the side. Once Patty settled down, Liz finally looked at Kid, and sent him the 'I'm so embarrassed' look, mouthing "I'm sorry" over and over.

"Liz, it's alright. The things that have been going on really make no sense, so I'd expected Patty to say something like that. It's alright."

Kid shifted again. "You see, this all started a month ago."

-Flashback-

_Kid was on a mission, hunting down a powerful witch, and a very strange pre-Kishin. He and the sisters had gotten separated so Kid decided to keep moving towards the corrupted souls ahead. According to his Soul Perception, both the witch, and the pre-Kishin were just ahead, in the direction he was heading, while Liz and Patty were in the opposite direction. Summoning Beelzebub, he skated towards the enemy. The closer he got, the more pressure he felt. Kid slowed, as he got closer to an archway. He stopped, and peeked around it. What he saw, he would never forget, in all his many, many years as a Reaper. The Pre-Kishin he'd sensed looked every bit like a demon straight from hell: eyes glowing, fangs dripping an acid-like poison. But his worst feature was his horrible, grotesque claws, which glowed with a dark light. Circe, the witch, was casting a spell on the creature._

"_Soon, my accomplice. Soon, the new era shall begin. And when it does, we will be ready. The Dark Prince will bring a new world!" _

_The creature snarled. As the spell came to a close, the dark light surrounding the "thing's" claws extended up its body. When the light reached the creature's chest, there was a flash on white light._

"_GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARW!" the witch cackled, and threw her hands up into the air._

"_YES! RISE, SHEKLOVTIA! BE REBORN!" The creature, whose name Kid now knew to be Sheklovtia, snarled, and turned towards the archway. _

"_INTRUDER!"_

'_Shit!' Kid backed up, and prepared to fly off to find Liz and Patty._

"_Not so fast, Son of Death!" Circe raised her hand, and shot a beam of purple light towards Kid._

"_The fuck!" Kid attempted to dodge the beam, but he moved a millisecond too late. He was enveloped by the light and brought towards Circe._

"_Well it looks like our Prince has arrived early!" Circe's magic curled around Kid, causing a tingling sensation to spread throughout his body._

"_Let me go you witch! I'll reap your soul and send it to Father gift-wrapped!" Kid struggled in his bindings, but could not break loose._

"_Foolish Son of Death! Do you not know your own destiny?" The witch circled Kid, eyeing him carefully._

"_Very well. Sheklovtia, you know what must be done!" The grotesque creature approached Kid, and raised his horrible claws._

_BANG!_

_Kid looked around to see his weapons at the archway. Liz was in her human form and Patty was in her weapon form._

"_Kid! Are you alright? Did that witch do anything to you?" Liz continued to shoot at the creature, while slowly edging towards Kid._

"_Idiotic wench! Do you not know to whom you speak? He is our future King!" The witch kept one hand faced towards Kid to keep him trapped, and the other was aimed towards Liz. "DIE FOOL!"_

_Liz shrieked, and dodged the purple beam. When the smoke cleared, she could see a small crater right where she stood just seconds ago. "Damn! This witch isn't playing around!"_

"_Liz! Aim Patty at me!" Kid shouted towards Liz, who looked at him, completely bewildered._

"_Are you insane, Kid?!"_

"_No!" Kid squirmed in his bindings, and found they were slowly loosening. "Liz, shoot at me, NOW!"_

_Liz took a deep breath, and aimed Patty towards Kid._

"_SHOOT ME, NOW!"_

_Without further hesitation Liz shot her soul wavelength at her meister. "KIIIIID!"_

_The blast from the weapon threw both Thompson sisters back against the archway, and tore off some of the witch's skin. _

_The smoke cleared, and Kid stood in a 6 feet deep hole in the ground completely unharmed, and glowing with a faint light._

"_K-Kid?" Liz shakily stood, and limped towards the shining Shinigami._

"_I told you I would be fine, Liz." Kid's light faded, and he landed in front of Liz._

"_KIDDO! THAT WAS SOOOO AWESOME!" Liz face-palmed, and Kid rolled his eyes._

"_Patty, Kid could have been hurt! Don't you even care?" Patty glomped Liz, and waved at Kid._

"_Of course I care, silly! But he's fine, right?" She looked at Kid, who simply nodded._

"_See? Kiddo's just fine!"_

_Liz face-palmed, and shook her head. As the three of them shook of the explosion, they heard a sound that made their hearts drop into their stomachs._

_GRAAAAAWR!_

_A figure lurched out of the smoke, and managed to claw Kid's chest before he was able to dodge it._

"_GAHHH!" Kid screamed, as he felt the horrible claws of the creature dig into his chest._

"_KID!"_

**Well, I suppose I'll end the chapter there, seeing as it's taken me FOREVER to get this done. This is just the first part of the flashback, so I'll post the rest Friday. As for why I haven't been able to update, I just got a job, and my close friend is going off to collage early. But that is no excuse for me to be sooo late. I hope you all can forgive me, and please continue to read and review! I love reading them! They urge me to continue my writing. Thanks everyone! Next chapter WILL be up Friday!**

**Until next time! Ja Ne!**


End file.
